Harmony
by Mena404
Summary: A pretty young girl escapes earth to save her baby, only to have it taken away. I wanted a back story, damn it!


**Harmony**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Gundam Wing, and If I did I would have written Dorothy out along time ago. So don't sue me, all you'll get is a bag of tootsie rolls and five bucks. In change.

I wrote this when I was half awake at three in the morning after a dream. It's my first one in four years, so be nice. I'm looking for an editor though, so if you have an extensive knowledge of anime and you like grammar e-mail me. I'm always looking for Rylyn. Thanks a lot!

**180**

A beautiful girl stepped off the transport into the busy spaceport. It was her first time in space. She was alone, with no money and she was scared. She could feel the breath of the man she was escaping on the back of her neck. A thin but tight bandage was wrapped around her stomach, making it hard to breathe. She pushed though the crowd, desperate for air, she found it in an alleyway between two shops. Her heart was pounding. What would she do?

She looked across from her hiding spot and saw a lovely, open park. She walked there. She found a bench, and she sat.

* * *

An old man was strolling in the park, enjoying a manufactured breeze. He saw a pretty young girl sitting on a park bench. She was quite beautiful... perhaps she would work… but surely she was too young? As the old man got closer he realized how lost the girl looked. Her soft brown hair fell into a sweet pale face with scared and sad cobalt eyes. She made a heartbreaking picture. He stopped walking and sat next to her.

"Are you lost?" She bit her lip and her eyes watered. When she spoke though, her voice was normal.

"No. Just thinking."

"What could a young thing like you be thinking that would make her so sad?"

"I don't want to bother anyone. I don't want anyone to know I'm here." She jumped up and took a step away.

"Why? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh my! Much too young to be alone in such troubling times. Come sit with me, I won't hurt you. Tell me, you can't scare me off, perhaps I can help you." She sat by him again. She told him.

* * *

Harmony Amarante was a very busy, very popular girl at her boarding school. She was top in her class and president of several clubs; she played sports and was competitive in them. It was only natural that she should date the only one who was as popular as she was, the governor's successful son, Kaori Nariko. He was a strapping young man, handsome and smart, with jet black hair that fell into his face and eyes that glittered black when he was happy or angry. Harmony fell in love with him.

Kaori told her that he would marry her someday, he gave her a stunning sliver locket with her name on it that day. How perfect it would be, they would be the perfect couple. Then only three days before Harmony found out what should have been the happiest moment of their relationship. She met Kaori for lunch at their favorite café.

"You're pregnant." Kaori's voice was flat. Harmony knew him well enough to know he was angry. She reached across the table, but Kaori snatched his hands away.

"Oh, Kaori, it's wonderful news!"

"No. No it's not. I have a career to worry about Harmony. Get rid of it."

"What?"

"You herd me." He stood up and walked away. "Don't forget about my father's dinner party tonight!" He called over his shoulder. Harmony stared after him, and then burst into tears.

At the dinner party that night Kaori acted completely normal. As they danced Harmony realized that their relationship was based completely on prestige for him, Kaori didn't love her. He never had. It had always been about him. Harmony pulled away from him. Kaori looked surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"It's over Kaori." She walked away with her head held high. She wanted this child, even if Kaori would do nothing for her. It was her baby. No one else would hurt it or love it but her. She found herself on the balcony; she stood at the end and looked at the moon. Yes, this was her baby. Her hand brushed her stomach, she loved her baby already. Suddenly she was pulled back by her hair. She felt herself unbalanced and leaning back on Kaori's chest, her head on his shoulder.

"You don't leave me, do you understand? Do you know what I'm capable of?" Kaori turned Harmony so she faced him. He shook her hard, "My reputation will not be destroyed by you!" Harmony pushed him away as hard as she could.

"I don't care about you! I'm keeping this baby." Kaori's face was contorted with rage. He attacked her, knocking her down and screaming horrible things. She wanted to die. Black walls closed in on her with every kick. Kaori dragged her to the edge of the balcony.

"How sad everyone will be for me when they find out my slut girlfriend committed suicide. How much will they hate you, you whore, for cheating on innocent me. Of course, I was willing to raise the bastard with you, but no, you felt too guilty." He pushed her harder. Harmony was limp; the concrete railing was pressed against her stomach. Blood dribbled from her mouth onto the sharp rocks below and then it was washed away by the crushing ocean waves. She could die right then, with no fear. She thought of her baby. Why let it live a hard life? No. She promised herself, she would never let anyone hurt her baby. Not ever.

"NO!" She pushed back, her will to survive incredible even to her. She could die, but she couldn't let her baby die. For now she had to live. She ran into the ballroom, stumbling and in blinding pain. Kaori followed. Everyone gasped as she pushed though them.

"She cheated on me! She's pregnant with another mans child!" Kaori's voice was racked with sorrow. Harmony looked back. He was collapsed into his father, sobbing. She realized that no one could see the injuries he had given to her back and stomach. She looked like a stumbling girl. Kaori's father was angry.

"We give you so much and you cheat on him! You little slut!" the crowd murmured in agreement. Someone shouted 'whore!' and another 'bitch!' She backed out of the room, and then ran though the door.

Harmony went to the hospital; they had no time for a bruised teenager with a few broken ribs, even though Harmony knew something was wrong with her internally, she took a cab home and changed her clothes. She glanced at her stomach in the mirror, so many burses. Would her baby survive? It would. She would give her baby a strong will to live, she send her baby thoughts of survival. Harmony spit blood into the sink. Fear gripped her and she began to sob.

From her home she took another cab to the spaceport and then to the colony, she would get as far from Kaori as possible.

* * *

The old man was silent. He tried to feel Harmony's pain and took her hand. Despite his exterior of feigned sorrow, excitement coursed though his veins. He had finally found her, the perfect candidate! His associates didn't even have much left to do with her.

"My dear, my associates and I would gladly offer you protection and care."

"Why?" Harmony was a sharp girl, even better for their cause.

"When you get old like us, with no family but each other, it helps to feel like you're making a difference in a young person's life. You're our chance. We're very rich and we have no one young to spend it on like most our age." The old man added with compassion, "I've always wanted a granddaughter, even a rejected child like you. Come with me." Harmony studied her hands for a minute.

"You promise that my baby will be safe?"

"Of course."

"Yes." She said weakly "Yes. I will come with you." She said this in a stronger voice. The old man smiled, together they stood and walked together towards the old man's home. "What should I call you?"

"You should call me Doctor J."

* * *

Doctor J met with his associates, he told him of his find. A very beautiful girl who was intelligent and was very athletic had paired with a strong, smart, man with a ferocious personality. She had extensive internal and external injuries that would have killed anyone, but her incredible will to survive had pulled her though. This too she could pass along to the child. The child would be genetically prefect for their mission and no one would believe such a young girl when they took the child away. The associates agreed, and with that Operation Meteor was born.

* * *

Harmony spent the first few months of her pregnancy healing from the injuries Kaori had given her. By the fifth month she was healthy enough to do as she pleased, as long as she checked in often with Doctor J. She spent a lot of time walking. Harmony enjoyed walking; it gave her time to think and to plan. She thought of how she would raise her son.

Harmony liked the park closest to the apartments she lived in; it was secluded with thick grass and large trees, she was often alone with only the sounds of the river to help her think. Doctor J liked the name Herro, after the leader who was assassinated a long time ago. Harmony decided to name the baby that, she owed Doctor J so much. He had spared no expense getting her as healthy as possible. Harmony stopped at a bridge where a river flowed underneath. How pretty the water looked from here. It glittered with the light from the large solar panels. She would be so happy to raise a baby here. There were so many nice things…

"I've missed you Harmony." Harmony felt her heart stop. It was impossible. Kaori placed his hand over hers. "I see our baby has grown." Harmony pulled away.

"You won't touch my baby."

"You're wrong." Kaori pulled out a gun, it brushed Harmony's forehead. Harmony glanced frantically around. There was no one there. "I'll kill you and I'll kill that baby. I'm a disgrace at home. It's your fault." Kaori smashed the end of his gun into Harmony's head. Harmony fell to her knees; she felt her fury spread from her heart. She would not let this crazy man hurt her or her baby ever again.

"Do you think, after what you did to me? I would run around undefended!" She jumped up, her own gun in her hand. Kaori's black eyes widened in shock. Harmony smiled. "Know that I loved you, I was the only one who did. You threw it away Kaori. You die now!" she shot him right between his eyes, crimson spattered all over her white sundress. Kaori's handsome face collapsed and the body fell backwards into the river. Harmony looked down into the river below. How pretty the dark red blood looked, swirling away into oblivion. Now, no one could hurt her baby, she thought as blood flowed from her head wound into her face, streaking her vision and stinging her eyes.

* * *

Harmony reached her eighth month. She knew the baby in her would live and be healthy and free. She thought it was strange though, how Doctor J who had provided for her all this time refused to build a nursery. Harmony was smart enough to know that Doctor J was a great man, and great men did not refuse to build nurseries, so she came to the logical conclusion that he had already made it and he was hiding it from her.

She waited until a day when he had a meeting. As soon as Harmony herd the lock click behind Doctor J she began to search. She looked all though his labs and mammoth storage rooms. She found a strange room that she assumed would be the nursery right after Herro's birth; it was sterile green with one of the hospital baby cribs in it. Strange. Another room looked like an observation room for a crazy person.

Then she found Doctor J's office. It was like a doctors office, full of files. It would be fun to look up her file. She easily found it. Harmony read, and as she read on she felt fainter and fainter. They were using her for her baby! They would call him Herro Yuy… she looked up Herro Yuy, there were strange words: Gundam Pilot, Zero System, Operation Meteor… none of that could be good. Harmony had to run again. She shoved the file back into the cabinet; just as she did a sharp pain hit her side. Then again.

"No Herro! Not now! I have to get us to a safe place!" she herd laughter.

"I told you she was smart." Doctor J was there, along with five others. Harmony felt another pain, shaper then the rest. She fell to the floor.

"No. No, why?" she whispered.

"It's for the greater good, Harmony." With that she blacked out.

Harmony was aware that she was in a hospital. Flashes of what had happened riddled her thoughts. A horrible pain, followed by a sudden release and then a baby in her arms. A baby boy who looked just like her, only a faint glimmer of his father's severe expression was there, but it was her baby. Then her baby was being wheeled away. Then there was someone giving her a shot of something horrible…

Harmony opened her eyes, her stomach, the stomach that had held her precious baby was gone. Devastating. She screamed. The doctors and nurses ran in, she screamed louder. All she knew was that her baby was gone, and she would never, never see him again.

**A.C. 198**

Harmony Amarante was still beautiful at thirty-three. Everyone in her village wondered about her. Such a quiet woman, so sad and kind. Harmony never got over the loss of her baby, she lived on earth, far from where she once had where no one ever knew her. She owned her own small flower shop. It was enough to keep her going.

She watched enough news to connect what she had read that fateful day in her sons file. Gundam Pilot, Zero System and Operation Meteor all made sense now. The news said that all the Gundam pilots were destroyed with their Gundams a few years before. Harmony had cried every night that year, knowing her son was surely dead.

Harmony was working in her shop, tending to her flowers when a young couple walked in. The girl walked right over to her and they started chatting. She wanted to fill a large order of flowers for her wedding, they lived only a few miles away in the Sanc Kingdom, but she had heard that the flowers here were the best. The girl was friendly; Harmony realized soon enough it was Prime Minister Dorlin. She chatted with her a little longer; Relena's enthusiasm for the wedding was catching. Soon they were caught up in her plans.

The hour grew late and Harmony began adding up the bill for the flowers. The young man had waited patiently for Relena's and Harmony's long chat to end.

"What name should I put on the bill?" For the first time the young man spoke

"Herro Yuy." Harmony put so much pressure on the pen the tip broke.

"I'm sorry!" She looked up and took a good look at the man in front of her. He had brown hair in his face, pretty cobalt eyes with pale skin and a faintly severe expression.

"Were you born with that name? Herro?"

"Yes, I was told my mother gave it to me." Relena looked surprised at this, but didn't say anything. Harmony felt her eyes tear, but when she spoke her voice was normal. Herro glanced at the womans locket.

"Harmony is a pretty name." The woman looked surprised, she looked straight into Herro's eyes, and an understanding passed there.

"I would like to do something for you. Don't worry about the bill. It's all taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Relena asked, surprised.

"Yes. I want to do this for you. I want you to live happily."

Relena and Herro walked out of the flower shop. Relena took Herro's hand. They had parked far from the shop so they could take a long walk. The sun set had cast a beautiful golden glow on the town.

"Herro, I thought you didn't know anything about your family?"

Herro was quiet for a moment. "I know a little. I know my mother was young and she claimed I had no father, I know she chose my name. I know that she was beautiful."

"You have a picture?"

"No. Just what Doctor J told me." Herro's focus narrowed "He didn't really tell me, I gathered it over the years."

"How sad." Herro shrugged. They walked in quiet only for a moment. "That lady in the flower shop was so sweet."

"I know."

"She looked a lot like you."

"I know."

"Hey! Herro do you think?"

"I also know my mother died giving birth to me."

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you really like the name Harmony?"

"I think it's one of the most beautiful names." Relena was finally quiet. Herro helped her into the car. They drove back to the palace in silence. Herro felt his heart break a little for the woman in the shop, she was so sad, he knew Relena would never pick it up, but he was trained to see true emotion. He knew the woman knew him, that was obvious. He had left one detail out when he told Relena about his mother. Her name was Harmony.

**End**

Note: Love It? Hate it? Let me know, I'm a freak who loves criticism, as long as it's constructive. If it isn't constructive, I'll hit you with a parelli carrot stick. Cheers.


End file.
